Souvenir, souvenir
by Roudoudou
Summary: Réponse au défi des éclaireurs : Les maraudeurs font le points sur leurs 7 années passées à Poudlard.


**Petit Blabla de Roudoudou :**

Et voilà, avec un peu beaucoup de retard, et ne rentrant plus véritablement dans le défi des éclaireurs, voici quand même ma one shot sur le sujet : "Les Maraudeurs font le point sur leurs sept années passées à Poudlard"

Cassie doit être en ce moment même totalement hystérique devant son écran ! lol

Et oui, tu n'es plus la seule à avoir fait ce défi. Le mien est surement hors-sujet, c'est pas non plus le top du top, mais voilà ce que j'ai écrit.

Ah oui, avant de commencer la lecture, je suis en obligation de mettre le disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à notre grande et vénérée JK Rowling, et le sujet appartient à Mickanubis et Steamboat Willie.

Voilà, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Souvenirs, souvenirs**

La nuit se levait sur le parc de Godric's Hollow, et James faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Ils étaient en retard. Et ça ne se faisait pas. Qui avait le droit de faire attendre un maraudeur ? Franchement, ce n'était pas une conduite digne de ses amis. Seul un maraudeur pouvait faire attendre un autre maraudeur… Oui bon, c'est vrai que Sirius, Remus et Peter sont des maraudeurs. Ils ont donc le droit d'arriver en retard et de faire tourner en bourrique le quatrième maraudeur.

Mais quand même !Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis deux mois… depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. La fin de leurs sept plus belles années qu'ils avaient passés de toute leur vie. Et dire que c'était fini. Non pas que les années à venir n'allaient pas non plus être extraordinaires, mais ce ne sera pas vraiment pareil. A Poudlard, ils vivaient dans une bulle, loin de tous les problèmes de la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde des sorciers. Seuls les hiboux venant annoncer la mort d'un proche ramenaient les élèves à la réalité lors du petit déjeuner. Mais le reste du temps, ils avaient toujours vécu dans l'insouciance, sans se soucier de l'extérieur. Poudlard étant l'endroit au monde le plus sécurisé, pourquoi se prendre la tête avec des problèmes qui sont au dessus de nous ?

Mais voilà, depuis déjà deux mois qu'ils n'allaient plus et n'iraient plus étudier à Poudlard, il fallait faire face à la réalité. La rentrée universitaire serait la semaine suivante.

James, tout comme Sirius, suivrait la formation d'aurors. Il aurait bien voulu faire du quidditch son métier, mais il voulait se rendre utile à la société et botter les fesses de tous les mangemorts et autres mages noirs qu'il rencontrerait dans sa vie.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans la déprime en repensant à tout cela. Ce soir, les maraudeurs étaient de retour. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient plus jouer de mauvais tours aux Serpentards, ils profiteraient de leur soirée pour revivre leurs meilleurs souvenirs et se raconter leurs vacances. Même si, bien sur, ils savaient tous exactement (ou presque) ce que les autres avaient fait, vu le nombre de hiboux qu'ils s'étaient envoyés.

D'ailleurs, il y avait des voix dans le jardin. James regarda l'horloge.

« Une heure de retard. Si ce n'est pas scandaleux. » Dit-il en roulant les yeux.

James se dirigea vers l'entrée et accueilli ses amis sur les perron. Après de joyeuses embrassades il invita tout le monde à rentrer et les quatre compères s'installèrent dans le salon.

L'humeur était plutôt joyeuse et les maraudeurs entamaient déjà les bierraubeurres apportées par Sirius, et se goinfraient de parts de pizzas apportées par Remus.

« Alors, commença Sirius, comment étaient vos vacances ? Parce que ça fait quand même 2 mois qu'on s'est pas vu les gars ! »

« Et si TU commençais à nous raconter tes vacances Patmol ! » Proposa James, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Si vous voulez. Pour faire court, je dirais baignades, bronzette et drague. »

« Un emploi du temps digne de notre Sirius national, mais ce n'est pasnon plus comme si nous ne le savions pas! » Déclara Remus en roulant les yeux.

« Ha ha ha ha ! Très drôle Monsieur Lupin. » Lui répondit Sirius en tentant de cacher son fou rire. « Et vous alors, quel a été votre emploi du temps de ministre pendant cet été ? Peter ? »

Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour parler depuis le début de la soirée, mis à part pour rigoler des âneries et autres pitreriesde ses amisou pour ingurgiter des parts de pizzas. Il était cependant tout rouge et se tenait les cotes tellement il avait rigolé.

« Oh ! Mes vacances habituelles. Je suis parti en Ecosse avec ma mère pour aller rendre visite à mon oncle Achillequi vit retranché des mondes magiques et moldus. Rien de passionnant, un été sous la pluie, une fois de plus. » Enonça-t-il en roulant les yeux. « Et toi Remus ? »

« Lunard s'est beaucoup ennuyé de vous cet été. La semaine dernière encore, il hurlait à la lune de lui ramener ses amis. » Annonça le loup-garou avec un sourire. Cela faisait seulement 3 ans qu'il avait véritablement accepté de rire de sa condition. Depuis que ses amis lui avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient des animagi et qu'ils lui tiendraient compagnie les soirs de pleine lune.

« Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue auraient adoré voir Lunard. Mais ils ont eu des empêchements. Désolé mon loup. Mais celane nous apprend que deux soirées sur deux mois. Il y a bien eu des moments intéressants en France, n'est-ce pas ? « Demanda James avec un regard qui dit « Remus Lupin, vous ne pourrez pas nous cacher vos petits secrets très longtemps »

Remus rosi.

« Et toi James ? Tes vacances avec Lily ? »

« Oh non non non non. Vous n'allez pas vous défiler comme ça Monsieur-Je-Cache-Des-Choses-A-Mes-Meilleurs-Amis ! » Répliqua Sirius Black. « Il n'est pas question de nous cacher des nouvelles croustillantes de votre été chez nos amis les grenouilles, Monsieur Lunard ! »

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je vous raconte ça ? » Implora Remus.

Le chœur de « oui » de ses amis le dissuada de toute discussion. Il soupira.

« Très bien. Vous voulez tout savoir du loup, le loup vous dira tout. »

Les trois têtes de ses amis se tournèrent vers lui comme trois petits enfants qui veulent entendre une histoire passionnante.

« Il se trouve que la France, c'était trop génial. Il a fait beau, il a fait chaud, j'ai fait la fête, et j'ai rencontré plein de moldus sympas. Dont une charmante jeune fille qui… »

Remus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sirius s'était levé sur le canapé et hurlait :

« Notre loup-garou préféré est amoureux ! Notre loup-garou préféré est amoureux ! »

« Bon ben puisque Sirius n'a pas l'air de vouloir savoir la fin de l'histoire, si on passait aux vacances de James ? » Proposa Remus un petit sourire d'agacement sur les lèvres.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Sirius. Il se rassit sur le canapé et planta son regard dans celui de Remus pour connaître la suite.

« Désolé. Mais vas-y Remus, continue. Nous attendons tous avec impatience la suite. »

« Oh et puis finalement, je ne vous raconterais rien ! » s'exclama le loup-garou, avec un sourire vraiment sadique avant de leur tirer la langue.

Les réactions de ses amis ne tardèrent pas. Il y eu protestations, implorations et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Au bout de 10 minutes, James, Sirius et Peter se trouvaient tous les trois à genoux devant un Remus totalement incapable de tenir assis correctement tellement il riait.

Il y avait des « Remus, Ô le plus merveilleux des loups-garous, que s'est-il passé en Franceuh ? » Ce à quoi, Remus répondait, « Comment sais-tu que je suis le plus merveilleux des loups-garous, tu ne connais que moi, Patmol ! ». En réponse, ce cher Black lui tira la langue et partit bouder à l'autre bout du salon, en recevant au passage un « Lâcheur » de James et Peter.

Un nouveau fou rire parti, et aucun des quatre jeunes hommes ne furent capables de parler, à cause de leur respiration haletante.

Après quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle, enfin, ils purent reprendre une conversation aussi civilisée que normale… Enfin, dans les capacités des maraudeurs quand même !

« Et bien, on a pas autant risdepuis le jour où on a fait la plus grosse bataille de coussins, traversins et oreillers de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! » Déclara James.

« Poudlard… On lui doit tout à cette école les gars ! » Dit Peter.

« Oui ! » Répondirent les trois autres en chœur.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun des maraudeurs affichait un sourire nostalgique.

« J'y ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie. C'est grâce à cette école que j'ai réussi à mener une vie aussi normale que possible avec ma condition, et grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré les meilleurs amis qu'il existe sur cette planète ! »

« Oh arrête mon loup. Tu vas nous faire rougir ! Mais tu as parfaitement raison. Sans Poudlard, un loup-garou, un Potter, un Black et un Pettigrow n'auraient jamais pu devenir amis. » Dit Sirius.

« Surtout un Potter et un Black ! » Pouffa Peter. « La tête que James avait faite quand il a vu qu'un Black était à Gryffondor lors de la répartition… ça valait tout les gallions du monde ! »

« Ouai ! Il a même fallu quelques temps avant que j'accepte de parler à Sirius. Et aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai perdu bêtement du temps à vouloir lui trouver tous les défauts du monde. » Dit James « Je suis désolé mon Siriussounet d'amour ! »

« Mais tu sais bien que tu es pardonné depuis très longtemps mon Cornychou ! » Lui répondit Sirius, faisant mine d'essuyer une fausse larme au coin de l'œil et en tombant dans les bras de James.

Ils firent semblant de pleurer quelques minutes, puis furent interrompus par le toussotement pas très naturel de Remus.

« Navré d'interrompre ce moment de pur bonheur entre vous, mais vous risqueriez de nous traumatiser à vie Peter et moi ! »

Les deux amis se séparèrent sur le champ et s'assirent à l'opposé sur la canapé, laissant le plus d'espace possible entre eux deux.

« En tout cas, pour en revenir à Poudlard, ça a vraiment été la plus belle période de ma vie. J'y garde tous mes plus beaux souvenirs. » Dit James.

« Et aussi tes plus belle claques ! » Pouffa Peter.

« Qui me parle ? »

« Ah non Cornychou ! Queudver a raison. On ne peut aborder Poudlard sans parler de toutes les claques que Lily jolie t'a données. Tu savais que tu en avais reçu deux milles cinq cents quatre vingt dix-huit ? » Lui apprit Sirius.

« Et ma joue en garde encore des séquelles. » Ajouta James, d'un air tragique « Elle ne s'en remettra sûrement jamais. »

« Hum ! Je pense que Lily saits'y prendre pour te les faire oublier ces claques ! »

Cette remarque de Peter rendit le jeune Potter rouge comme une tomate, sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis.

« N'empêche que deux milles cinq cents quatre vingt dix-huit claques en six ans, c'est un record digne de Sorcière Hebdo ! » déclara Sirius pour venir au secours de son ami, même s'il était le seul responsable de son embarra.

« Mais parfois, on s'est demandé si tu ne le faisais pas exprès ! » Pouffa Peter.

« Zut ! Me voilà découvert. Et oui, j'avoue tout, je le faisais exprès, pour que ma joue rentre en contact avec la douce peau de la main de Lily ! » Répondit James en tirant la langue à ses amis.

« Mouai… Ben c'est légèrement suicidaire comme technique d'approche. A noter dans le manuel de _Comment s'y prendre avec les filles_, au chapitre 15 : ne surtout pas chercher à énerver votre dulcinée si vous avez une peau sensible qui craint les frottement à intervalles trop régulier. Exemple à ne surtout pas suivre : James Potter, qui a reçu deux milles cinq cents quatre vingt dix-huit claques durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Même si la technique marche, il faut savoir qu'elle prend vraiment beaucoup de temps à faire effet et vous risquez d'y laisser vos joues. » Répliqua Sirius, tandis que ses amis étaient totalement hilares et que James se renforgnai dans un coin du canapé, les bras croisést.

« En attendant, ta méthode à toi n'est pas non plus la plus appropriée, Patmol ! » Ajouta Remus « Combien de filles as-tu réussi à garder plus d'une semaine, hum ? »

« Attends que je réfléchisse… Ah si… il y a bien euAlyson avec qui je suis sorti pendant plus de 10 jours, et puis… hum… je te rappelle que ça fait déjà deux mois et demi que je sors avec Anna ! »

« Les exceptions qui confirment la règle quoi ! » Lui rétorqua Peter.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue et marmonna quelque chose comme « Mais j'étais jeuneuh ! ».

« Et puis d'abord, vous pouvez parler vous. Surtout toi James. Tu as refusé de sortir avec plus de la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard, tout ça à cause de ton goût tropexclusif pour Lily. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour consoler ces pauvres jeunes fillesdont tu avais brisé le cœur ! » Rétorqua Sirius.

« Et tu t'en ventes ! » Lui répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous vous souvenez de la fois où on avait voulu jouer un tour à notre cher Black, le dragueur invétéré, en lui faisant croire que dans la salle de métamorphose, une nouvelle victime du charme hérissonien Potter avait été recensée ? Et qu'il avait couru voler au secours de cette pauvre demoiselle qui venait de voir sa vie s'effondrer ? » Demanda Remus à James et Peter et ignorant royalement le regard noir que lui lançait Sirius.

« La tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu qu'il n'y avait que McGonagall dans la salle. Heureusement que nous l'avions suivit avec la cape d'invisibilité ! » Rajouta Peter pour compléter son ami.

« Malheureusement pour lui, il a cherché à limiter cette honte en s'éclipsant le plus discrètement possible de la salle. Mais c'état sans compter sur notre longue amitié pour lui que nous avons décidé de faire tomber une bombabouse en plein milieu de la salle de métamorphose. Et bien sur, quand McGonagall a vu que Sirius était dans la salle, elle ne pouvait que le prendre pour responsable. » Compléta James, qui était désormais écroulé par terre, tellement il riait, tout comme ses deux autres amis d'ailleurs. Même Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ses amis.

« Et après, ils me diront qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. » Dit-il en roulant les yeux. « N'empêche qu'à cause de vous, 50 points ont été retirés à Gryffondor, et j'ai eu le droit à deux semaine de retenue avec Rusard. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles James, Sirius et Peter essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration. Puis Sirius, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, rajouta :

« Mais c'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé en tutu rose au milieu de la grande salle, n'est-ce pas Peter ! »

« Vous pouvez parler, mais ça n'était pas vous le souffre douleur des Serpentards. » Répliqua Peter.

Un certain malaise s'installa. Peter avait toujours été plus faible que ses amis, et tous en étaient conscients. Et c'était plus ou moins un sujet tabou. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que Peter se sente inférieur, alors qu'il avait lui aussi tout plein de qualités, et un certain humour, et.

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il ne nous reste plus de bierraubeurre. Tu en as dans ta cuisine James ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui, oui ! Je vais les chercher ! » Lui répondit ce dernier.

« Non, laisse, je vais le faire ! » Lui assura Sirius.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Et le manoir Potter étant plutôt grand, il en profita pour prendre tout son temps.

Pendant ce temps là, Remus, James et Peter ne savaient pas quoi dire pour détende l'atmosphère. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'ils ouvraient la bouche dans le but de sortir une bêtise, mais ils se ravisaient toujours au dernier moment. James fixait la photo des maraudeurs sur la cheminée, Peter observait très attentivementses ongles, et Remus étant en pleine admiration devant le plafond de salon.

« Et sinon, la vie, ça va ? » Tenta Remus.

« Bien, bien et vous ? » Répondit James.

« Y'a des hauts et des bas comme tout le temps. » Rajouta Peter. « Mais dans l'ensemble, ça va pas trop mal. Et toi Remus ? »

« Oh, le train-train quotidien, vous savez. Rien de bien nouveau. La routine quoi.»

« Bien. » murmura James. « On n'est même plus capable de parler normalement. On croirait trois personnes qui ne se connaissent pas et qui n'ont absolument rien à se dire. » Conclu-t-il en riant.

Les deux autres se mirent à rire avec lui. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Sirius Black pour revenir avec quatre bierrobeurre.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant les bouteilles sur la table basse.

« Rien qui ne puisse changer ta vie, mon bon vieux Patmol !» Lui répondirent ses amis en chœur.

« Si vous le dîtes… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais y'a quatre bierraubeurre toutes fraîches qui nous attendent sur la table. Alors ne les laissons pas trop patienter ! » Dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Il attrapa sa bouteille, tandis que les autres faisaient de même, et bu une gorgée.

« En tout cas, il s'en sera passé des choses à Poudlard. Nous resterons à jamais une légende ! Les maraudeurs auront fait beaucoup pour les élèves. Surtout pour ce qui est des blagues aux Serpentards, des découvertes de passages secrets et de la création de la meilleure carte au monde. » Conclut Sirius.

« A condition que notre carte ne reste pas éternellement dans le bureau de Rusard ou qu'elle ne finisse pas dans le feu de la cheminée de son bureau. » Corrigea Remus.

« Oh ! Je ne me fais aucun souci là-dessus. Des Gryffondors dignes de nous la découvrirons bien tôt ou tard ! » Déclara James confiant. « Au pire, il y aura bien notre progéniture ! »

« Pour cela, il ne faudra pas queta Lily chérie soit au courant ! » Lui répondit Peter, sous le rire moqueur des autres.

« En tout cas, le nom de James Potter restera quand même gravé à jamais comme le meilleur attrapeur de tout les temps de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ils devraient d'ailleurs penser à m'inclure dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ! » Leur répondit James, d'un air très légèrement hautain.

« Simple curiosité. Que vous a dit le Choixpeau le jour de la répartition ? » Demanda Remus, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

« C'est-à-dire que c'est assez personnel. » Lui répondit Sirius, en rougissant quelque peu.

« Merlin ! Le grand Sirius Black qui rougit ! Attends deux secondes que je prenne une photo que cet évènement reste à jamais ! » Et James prit une photo avec son appareil qui se trouvait sur la cheminée. Il en profita pour faire un portrait de Remus, puis de Peter, pour qu'ensuite, Remus le prenne en photo. Puis il ensorcela l'appareil pour qu'il prenne des photos du groupe d'amis tout au long de la soirée.Ainsi, ils développeraient les photos en plusieurs exemplaires pour que chacun ait un souvenir de cette soirée maraudeur.

« Et donc, nous en étions au Choixpeau. Je vais commencer vu que Monsieur Black est trop timide pour aborder ce sujet ! » Déclara James. « Ca ne sera pas bien long, vu qu'à peine sur ma tête, le Choixpeau m'a dit _Un Potter… aucune hésitation : GRYFFONDOR ! _Et vous ? »

Peter se redressait sur le canapé, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Le Choixpeau avait longuement discuté avec lui pour déterminer sa maison. Serpentard ne lui correspondait pas, il n'était pas assez intelligent pour Serdaigle et pas assez fidèle pour Poufsouffle. Donc, le Choixpeau avait décidé de l'envoyer à Gryffondor dans l'espoir que cette maison lui permette de développer son courage. D'ailleurs, ce courage, où était-il passé à cet instantprécis ?

« Le Choixpeau m'a dit : _Non, Serpentard n'est pas pour toi. Il ne faut pas que tu reste persuadé que tu es un monstre. Poufsouffle pourrait te correspondre, mais tu pourrais paraître trop mystérieux. Bien sur, il y a Serdaigle. Mais tes absences mensuelles pourraient t'attirer des ennuis. Oui, c'est définitif, tu iras à GRYFFONDOR ! »_ Leur apprit Remus. « C'est la première fois que j'en parle, et ça me fait du bien de me confier. Et puis, je voulais vous dire merci de m'avoir accepté tel que je suis. Sans parler du fait que vous soyez devenus des animagi. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi, pour un loup-garou. Ce soir de cinquième année où j'ai découvert un rat, un cerf et un chien dans la cabane hurlante reste l'un desplus merveilleux de tous mes souvenirs. Je vous aime vraiment vous trois et vous avez vraiment une place très importante dans ma vie. »

« Arrête Lunard, tu vas nous faire pleurer. » Déclara Sirius. « Pour nous aussi tu compte beaucoup. »

James et Peter approuvèrent, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Avant que tout le monde ne pleure, je vais me lancer. » Reprit Sirius. Il inspira un bon coup. « Le Choixpeau m'avait dit que je n'étais pas aussi noir que mon nom et que jamais je n'aurais ma place à Serpentard.Sa décisionferait sûrement crier beaucoup de gens, mais ma place était à Gryffondor. » Il s'arrêta un moment, puis continua. « Je voulais aussi vous dire merci à tous. Parce que vous des amis géniaux, et toi James, tu es mon frère. Vous m'avez toujours soutenu dans mes choix. Et je ne serais jamais suffisamment reconnaissant à Mrs et Mr Potter pour m'avoir accueilli durant l'été qui séparait notre cinquième année de notre sixième année. Et maintenant, c'est à moi de vous faire pleurer ! »

« Nous aussi on t'aime Patmol ! Même si tu as bien faillit tout gâcher ! » Répondit Peter.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, jeta un nouveaufroid dans le salon. Remus et Sirius évitaient de se regarder, trop gêné par ces évènements de leur sixième année. James donna un coup de cote à Peter pour le faire taire. Mais le mal était fait.

« Je sais que nombre d'excuses ne changeront pas mes actes Remus, mais saches que je suis conscient que ça a été la plus grosse bêtise que je n'ai jamais faite. » Dit Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

« Ca va Patmol, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on en parle. » Lui répondit Remus un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Et si on abordait un autre sujet plutôt ? »

Oui, j'ai bien ma petite idée moi, Monsieur-Je-Suis-Un-Grand-Cachotier ! » Déclara Sirius. « Que s'est-il passé en France cet été ? »

James, Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire sous le « Oh ! Pas ça ! » de Remus.

Fin.


End file.
